<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Lie 2 by Isla_Rosselli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098238">Into the Lie 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Rosselli/pseuds/Isla_Rosselli'>Isla_Rosselli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Books of Destiny [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ftws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Rosselli/pseuds/Isla_Rosselli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the stranger to whom Farah has deep feelings? Was anyone else part of her past? What did a man promise her sixteen years ago and keep his promise, or is he like other men and only cares about himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom &amp; Farah Dowling, Bloom &amp; Sky (Winx Club), Farah Dowling &amp; Ben Harvey &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Books of Destiny [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Lie 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first glance, she must look, that she is a strong woman, but inside, she was broken. For sixteen years, every day she was waking up with the feeling, that she must let the past go. Her destination was her room, which was located near her office. When Farah come into the room, it was all in the dark. She didn't turn the lights on. She wasn't afraid of the darkness. Not anymore. She wanted a drink after what happened today, but she knew, that if she overdid it, she might do something she might regret. She leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath. Tears were pressing into her eyes. Now, there was no reason why Headmistress had to hide them, so she let them go.<br/>

Since the first Burned One has appeared near the Barrier, Farah knew, that the day of Rosalind's awakening is coming. On the way to the small bathroom, ad removed the golden medallion. The woman had it on the day when she and the blue-eyed man were burring their daughter. The uniform, which she was wearing brings memories. It reminded time when she was a hunter. When she was hunting the Burned Ones, she feels, that she is doing a good thing for Otherworld. She loosened her long hair with a few expert moves. With a single thought, she turned on the faucet in the shower to turn on the water. She had no idea how long she was under the hot water. She didn't try to stop tears, which started coming to the surface and searched in her thoughts for proof that the girl she had buried wasn't her daughter. Everything, what was happened in December sixteen years ago, was quick. The smell of mint and cedarwood oil were surrounding her and she takes a deep breath. It was one of the few things in Otherworld that could calm her down. Before she left the bathroom, she could feel the mind of another human. It was a blue-eyed man.<br/>
"I know you're here," she started, continuing to dry her long hair with a towel.<br/>
"I know that the pain in your eyes will never disappear, but I remember there was a spark in them. I know you're stronger than you're showing the world, and if the clouds in your hair make you cry, be sure that I catch every drop, even if you never stop. Because you're worth it. I will stand by your side when all your dreams are shattered, and your world destroyed. And if you are lost, we will be lost together. If black is your brightest colour and pain is your only lover, I will stand by you. If you fight anything, be sure that I will fight with you. The war in your mind may be trying to destroy you, but don't try to win it yourself. The pain isn't worth it. Try to accept the lines written on your face. They are the story of who you are. I may have read your mind quickly, but this is exactly why I fell in love with you," he said simply. "I promised you that, remember? Why do you keep running away from me?" Before she could react, he was about to leave.<br/>
"Stay," she whispered, "Please."<br/>
"I haven't heard that in a long time."<br/>
"I was thinking." He sat down on the couch with an expression that said he wanted to hear more. But she could not see him in the darkness of the night. She put the wet towel on the edge of the couch and walked over to the fireplace. But before she could take the matches, the fire was burned. "Sorry," The man smiled.<br/>
"Okay. I think that it could be possible. I think it's Elena," she had no idea how painful it would be to say her daughter's name. They never talked about that day. No need. It destroyed them both. Even though they ended their relationship, they managed to remain best friends.<br/>
"If so, it means our baby girl is alive," he took her hand and pulled her into his arms.<br/>
"She lives and seeks the truth. Looking for us," he whispered into her hair.<br/>
"Tomorrow I want to talk to her about what happened today."<br/>
"Are you going to tell her?"<br/>
"No, absolutely not. Not while Rosalind's here." She sat down on the couch and ran her fingers over her left index finger. The skin here was a little imperfect. It was a tattoo. Small and bland, but it meant a lot to her.<br/>
It was on the first joint of the finger and was only half an inch below the knuckle. The tattoo was a simple circle with a date tattooed underneath it. Eight numbers changed both their lives.<br/>
"She's out there, making plans in the dark of night."<br/>
"How can you be so sure Farah?"<br/>
"Love, Rosalind always has a plan. She's been plotting revenge for sixteen years, and I'm sure everything will change soon." She tried to be strong, but her throat tightened at the view of the future.<br/>
"Rosalind may have a plan, but she's not as strong as she was sixteen years ago. She was locked up, but you improved your magic. So, whatever she's planning, I'm sure your plan is better."<br/>
"I can't lose her again."<br/>
"Don't worry about her. She's strong. If Rosalind had wanted to hurt her, she would have done it when she was kidnapping. Elena is important to her. I'm afraid she'll want to remove us."<br/>
"I think so," the woman nodded.<br/>
"So, you have a plan?"<br/>
"As you said, Rosalind was imprisoned for sixteen years, and I was improving my skills. She may have seen inside my head once, but now she doesn't stand a chance." She knew Rosalind would try to kill her.<br/>
"Whatever madness you're planning... Just be careful, Farah."<br/>
"I don't plan on letting her win. I won't make the same mistake twice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>